Gavinore Uriceli Nyaris
= Personality Gavinore is considered a bit of an oddity in their hometown of Duskhollow. While most gnomes there tend to see the silver lining of situations and collaborate to make sure something works for everyone, Gavinore is quite the opposite as they tend to think of (and share) the bleaker side of things and hoard their projects to themself until they've deemed it perfect. This perfectionism extends itself to most things they do, and they often won't eat or rest until something they're working on is to their satisfaction. They often know more than they let on, although they will be very blunt in admitting that they do if asked, and more than likely will use that information for their personal gain. Some who aren't as fond of them would describe them as cold and even uncaring, and while that can be true on especially bad days, their general dour demeanor is mostly due to their inability to properly process and express most emotions unless they're given time to dwell on it. This has become even more prevalent in the past seven years or so due to trauma. Appearance Gavinore's most notable features include their dark blue cape, red vest, and chain shirt that they wear underneath. While the vest symbolized in Duskhollow that they were a part of the Engineering division, as each division had its own color assigned to it, the cape is purely for fashion and is a rather new addition to their overall outfit. They're also rarely ever seen without their gun by their side, although they tend to conceal it more in towns to avoid too many strange looks. The gun looks mostly typical, although the area around the barrel has a golden sheen for their own personal touch, and there seems to be something carved into the bottom of the grip. History Early Life From the beginning, Gavinore has always been somewhat antisocial. They didn't much see the point in making friends or talking to others unless it dealt with something important, so their parents decided it would be a better idea to homeschool them. This lead to them getting a more in-depth education about a wider amount of topics than they normally would have learned in a normal environment, as their parents are both teachers. The most interaction they had was with their siblings, who Gavinore has... mixed feelings about. Volys and Renil, the oldest siblings and the twins of the family, used to tease Gavinore incessantly about their obsession with tinkering and their inability to form too many personal relationships. Oriana, the next oldest sister, was kind for the most part but was a bit distant as she also saw Gavinore's lack of social skills odd. Tamora was born only three years ahead of Gavinore, so the two advanced in their teachings and in society at a pretty even rate. She seemed to understand the root of Gavinore's problem instead of just simply calling it odd, and helped them as much as she could. Out of all of their siblings, Tamora is absolutely their favorite. Gavinore finds it hard to care too much about their younger siblings, as much as they want to. Children annoy them, and by the time most of their other siblings were born, they were either training or already working and didn't have the time or attention to really get too close to them. That isn't to say they outright ignore them, but they only have a slightly better relationship with their younger siblings than they do most general people they'd call 'acquaintances'. Work At the age of 20, Gavinore already knew they wanted to join the Engineering Division. However, they hadn't expected the head of the Division herself to select them as an apprentice to train. It took them completely by surprise, as Delalori had had yet to take on an apprentice of her own since she had become the Division Head, but the two worked in nearly perfect harmony. Delalori also had a very work-oriented mindset and could keep Gavinore occupied with actually important tasks instead of mindless work, and because of this Gavinore very quickly grew to like her and even consider her family. Gavinore moved from being an apprentice to being a full-fledged worker at the age of 40, and has been content with their job since. Redacted have Clearance Level Grim to access this area of History Relationships Tamora Apacia Nyaris Tamora is one of the closest friends Gavinore has ever had, and they consider themselves lucky to have her as a sibling. They've confided a number of things to her that they wouldn't tell anyone else in Duskhollow, save for Delalori, and even then there are still a few things Tamora knows exclusively. Their skillsets are very complimentary of each other, and that's helped them grow even closer as they've come to rely on each other. Gavinore feels odd not having her around. Delalori Odde Catinina Gavinore has no idea where they'd be without her guidance. They would still be in the Engineering Division, but their skills wouldn't be quite as sharp and they wouldn't be quite as satisfied with the work they were doing without her helping them along the way. She's also offered quite a bit of emotional support for things Gavinore was hesitant to tell their own family, and as much as Gavinore considers her a family member, Delalori considers them one as well. She knows more about Gavinore than anyone else in Duskhollow, and she'll fiercely guard their secrets should anyone even attempt to pry. Redacted have Clearance Level Grim or Clearance Level Delalori to access this area of Relationships Abilities Race= Rock Gnome -Darkvision -Gnomish Cunning -Tinker -Artificer's Lore -Gnomish, Common |-|Class= Fighter -Action Surge -Extra Attack -Fighting Style-Archery -Second Wind -Grit --Deadeye |-|Miscellaneous= -Sharpshooter Feat -Undercommon, from the Guild Artisan background Trivia * Gavinore only wears a cape because they had been told they would look nice in one. * They've only lost two pairs of glasses. Once during an accident at work, and another during a different accident. * When they're truly nervous, they'll find something to fidget with. Either constantly cleaning their glasses, wringing the bandana they own between their hands, or even toying with a clockwork contraption if they're still enough to work on one. Category:DnD Category:Player Characters Category:Other World Category:Lei